Black and White
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: In a world where you only see color when you meet your true love, Kyle Brofloski, is finally going to luck out and gain color. But is it all that it's cracked up to be? More introduction inside. Hope you enjoy. K2


**Black and White: Chapter 1**

_This is based off of a reddit post, based off a tumblr post, that may have been pased off another person's reddit post. Yes, Yes, a bit confusing I know. The whole idea of it however is this. You only see in black and white until you find your soul mate. If the world turns gray again your soul mate has died. If you slowly gain color, you are slowly falling in love. I love the idea of this, and it reminds me of a sherlock fanfic I read back before I had an account, where you have a string, that attaches you to your soul mate. It goes black if your soul mate dies, and you can never get it back to red unless you get a new sould mate. I find both of these incredably sweet, but today I'm writing for the Black and White one. Hope you enjoy. _

**-btw I will most likely not update this quickly. Those who read my other stories understand-**

It had been a month since the students of South Park were announced to be the first teenagers to send letters to alternet worlds. They would be identical, but have no color indicators, and a much higher level of intollerance. It was a bit odd, and no one understood why, but it was homework, and everyone had to do their homework. So that was why Kyle Brofloski sat down writing a letter to an alternate world.

_Hi, I don't know what to put here, so I'm just going to explain my universe along with myself a bit._

_Everyone knew what color was like from birth. We all experience it in childhood. When you are five you are allowed to experience color. You are given a pill, that only works on children, that lets you see color, and learn them, that way we will not be scared later in life when we meet our soul mate. Some kids, like a friend of mine called Tweek, still panic about the day they will recive their color, and are tramatized by the brightness they saw in their youth. _

_I however cannot wait to see them again. I want to be an artist, but everything is in black and white. Their is nothing that stands out as particularly beautiful. I can't stand it. However, before I get into this more, I should probably introduce myself._

_I'm Kyle Brofloski, Super Best friend to Stan Marsh, Hater of Eric Cartman, loyal jew, 3.98 grade point average (with 4.0 being the highest), and the most color-obssesed kid at South Park's High School. My best friend has been able see color since middle school, he fell in love with a girl in our grade named Wendy. She's nice, but, in my opinion, takes up to much of his time. Though I don't particulalry blame him for that, if I found my true love, I'd probably want to spend every minute of every day with him or her. Wait...Did I forget something? That's right, you're from the odd universe._

_Here, no one knows if they are gay or straight, or bi. They can know if they are asexual, because they don't want sex, or anything similar to that, they are also usualy less color obssesed. They can know if they are transgender, or genderfluid, I'm not quite sure how, but a buddy of mine once told me that she just didn't feel right as a guy and always wanted to be a girl. I still don't get it, but whatever makes her happy. It was never seen as a sin or anything similar to that to like the same gender. It always made since to us in our universe. If they showed you colors, you must be in love, right? No questions about it. _

_Now where was I? Whatever, I'm getting bored writing, I'm going to go for a walk._

And with that Kyle stood, bored out of his mind, handed his letter to the teacher watching them, and exited the school building for lunch. What Kyle didn't notice was the glimpse of orange he saw when entering the cafe.

**-and tada-**

Hope you enjoy, and yes, you guessed it, It will be K2. If you don't like that pairing, oh well. I hope you enjoy the story anyway. If not, just don't read it.

BYE!


End file.
